


This Mortal Coil

by averzierlia



Category: Native American Mythology, STXI - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averzierlia/pseuds/averzierlia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't returning. It's giving something back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Mortal Coil

_We could remake it_ , Coyote says.

 _No_ , Wolf tells him, looking at the scattered remains of Vulcan as the stars spin around them, _they aren't ours_.

 _They were once_ , Coyote assures Wolf, pushing together a few pieces of the dead planet with a spectral paw, forming the seed of a new star.

 _Not anymore, brother_ , Wolf says sadly, _they turned from our path long ago. We've done all we can_.

 _It's not enough_ , Coyote snarls, lashing his tail through the hulls of the destroyed ships, _they suffer, all of them. They deserve_ -

 _They deserve nothing_! Wolf howls, rounding on Coyote, _They made their choices, and now we all have to live with them_.

Coyote snarls again, turning away from Wolf, towards New Vulcan and their errant children.

Wolf waits, silently, for his brother to calm down.

 _I won't accept_ _that_ , Coyote says finally, _they may have given us up, but **I** haven't given up on **them**_.

And maybe Coyote hasn't. His brother has changed in his years as a mortal, changed since one of his long removed daughters refusal to accept her child's death, had screamed and cursed and fought fate. Coyote had heard her, and when he saw that her son was beyond saving, had taken on the flesh of a mortal to fill part of the hole in her heart. Wolf had followed him into flesh mostly in self defense, knowing what kind of havoc his brother is wont to wreck.

So far, their lives had gone better than he expected.

 _We made a pact_ , Wolf reminds Coyote, _we swore to go and never return, to never touch their lives again_.

 _It isn't returning to them_ , Coyote says with finality, _It's giving something back. They deserve that much from us_.

Wolf nods slowly. _Yes_ , he says, _I suppose they do_.


End file.
